List of Fun Stuff That Nickelodeon Fans Do (Thevideotour1's version)
Here are some fun stuff that Nickelodeon fans do. Real life The Nickelodeon fans go out and choose some actors to act in one of their TV shows and movies, as well as real ones. Arthur The Nickelodeon fans love Arthur, except there are many mistakes in the show which they think might get to some (such as Muffy's pencil braided hairstyle from Arthur's Lucky Pencil). One of the most popular characters in the show that they like are Muffy and Francine. All episodes from all seasons (both original and custom episodes) were uploaded onto YouTube by the Nickelodeon fans. By the time the Nickelodeon fans and their children start watching them, the show aired on its original airdate. In the early version of Season 1, the title card is not narrated. In the later version, it is narrated by an Arthur character. In the original version of Season 6, Arthur was voiced by Justin Bradley. Executive producer Carol Greenwald and Peter Moss said that Justin's voice sounded too deep and lacked the vocal range of Yarmush. Mark Rendall took over to voice Arthur and redub Bradley's lines in reruns of Season 6, giving him a more youthful voice. The original version of Season 1 and 6 were still aired outside the U.S. and other channels in the U.S. The Nickelodeon fans think the early version of Season 1 is the better than the later version, so they love the early version of that season. Barney The Nickelodeon fans love Barney & the Backyard Gang and the first generation of Barney & Friends because their children start watching it. All episodes and videos from all seasons of Barney & Friends, as well as all videos from Barney & the Backyard Gang were uploaded onto YouTube by the Nickelodeon fans. Unfortunately, David Wolf and Joe Phillips composed music for some Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, some videos from Season 1-3, and all Season 4-14 episodes and videos from Barney & Friends because it might scare the Nickelodeon fans. Mario Party The Nickelodeon fans are masters at Mario Party, so they choose Daisy as their character. They did a great job winning all minigames and being in the 1st place in board games. Mario Party 8 As master players, the Nickelodeon fans take Daisy to every tent. When they get 10,000 points on Test for the Best, they win all 10 tests and got all A pluses. PolyGram Karaoke The Nickelodeon fans love PolyGram karaoke LDs because they say they are fun to watch. Tiger Huang, Hacken Lee, and Cherrie Tsoi are on the LDs and they might scare the Nickelodeon fans. Also, Cantopop singers singing Mandarin songs might scare them. However, cover versions of songs sung by them can be found on the LDs, so another person who sing these might be tamer. All music videos from all PolyGram karaoke LDs from early 1990-January 1995 were uploaded onto YouTube by the Nickelodeon fans. Soul Calibur The Nickelodeon fans has played most of the Soul Calibur video games since 1996. The Nickelodeon fans are masters at Soul Calibur because they set the game to the highest difficulty. For example, quick play mode in Soul Calibur III is set to extremely hard. One of their favorites characters to play with is Maxi because they are extremely good at Maxi, especially when they have most of their female characters use his fighting style to make it feminine. Maxi's fighting style is the feminine version of the nunchaku fighting style and Li Long's is the masculine version. For use with English voice, the Nickelodeon fans made a lot of custom characters, mostly female ones. Because of this, the language for the video games are set to English. The Nickelodeon fans do fun stuff with the Cheatwich device. They can do custom character weapon demonstrations, ending setups, destined battle setups and character weapon and move modifiers. Soul Calibur III Custom Character Weapon Demonstrations *Adelheid (Maxi) *Alethea (Maxi) *Barb (1P Costume) (Maxi) *Barb (2P Costume) (Maxi) *Cyrielle (Maxi) *Eleanor (Maxi) *Gilette (1P Costume) (Maxi) *Gilette (2P Costume) (Maxi) *Hyacinth (Maxi) *Kacy (1P Costume) (Maxi) *Kacy (2P Costume) (Maxi) *Kacy (3P Costume) (Maxi) *Kylie (Maxi) *Marie (Mitsurugi) *Megumi (Mitsurugi) *Nobue (Maxi) *Shiho (Maxi) *Sigrun (Maxi) *Shujiao (Kilik) *Tempete (Maxi) Ending Setups *Adelheid with Tira's No-Input Ending *Adelheid with Xianghua's Input Ending *Alethea with Kilik's No-Input Ending *Alethea with Kilik's Input Ending *Alethea with Kilik's Alternate Input Endng *Alethea with Maxi's Input Ending *Alethea with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Alethea with Mitsurugi's Input Ending *Alethea with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Alethea with Taki's No-Input Ending *Alethea with Taki's Input Ending *Alethea with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Barb with Kilik's Alternate Input Ending *Barb with Seong Mi-Na's No-Input Ending *Barb with Seong Mi-Na's Input Ending *Barb with Setsuka's Input Ending *Christiane with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Clarisse with Seong Mi-Na's No-Input Ending *Clarisse with Seong Mi-Na's Input Ending *Clarisse with Talim's Input Ending *Clarisse with Xianghua's Input Ending *Flare with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Flare with Xianghua's Input Ending *Gilette with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Gilette with Xianghua's Input Ending *Gilette with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Ingrid with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Joanna with Kilik's No-Input Ending *Joanna with Kilik's Input Ending *Joanna with Kilik's Alternate Input Ending *Joanna with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Joanna with Xianghua's Input Ending *Joanna with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Jodie with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Jodie with Seong Mi-Na's No Input Ending *Jodie with Seong Mi-Na's Input Ending *Jodie with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Kacy with Setsuka's Input Ending *Kylie and Christiane with Xianghua's Input Ending *Kylie with Seong Mi-Na's No-Input Ending *Kylie with Seong Mi-Na's Input Ending *Kylie with Xianghua's Input Ending *Maggie with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Maggie with Mitsurugi's Input Ending *Maggie with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Maggie with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Maxi with Kilik's No-Input Ending *Maxi with Kilik's Input Ending *Maxi with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Maxi with Mitsurugi's Input Ending *Maxi with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Maxi with Taki's No-Input Ending *Maxi with Taki's Input Ending *Maxi with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending *Mitzi with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Mitzi with Seong Mi-Na's No-Input Ending *Mitzi with Seong Mi-Na's Input Ending *Mitzi with Talim's Input Ending *Mitzi with Xianghua's Input Ending *Nobue with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Rosie with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Shiho with Mitsurugi's No-Input Ending *Shiho with Mitsurugi's Input Ending *Shiho with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Qiushen with Olcadan's No-Input Ending *Qiushen with Yoshimitsu's No-Input Ending Character Weapon and Move Modifier *Abelia with Maxi's Weapon and Moveset *Abelia with Xianghua's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Greed's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Hwang's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Kilik's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Maxi's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Mitsurugi's Weapon and Moveset *Amy with Xianghua's Weapon and Moveset *Ivy with Maxi's Weapon and Moveset Super Smash Bros The Nickelodeon fans discussed about why Daisy is not a playable character in the series. In Super Smash Bros Melee to Super Smash Bros Wii U, Peach has an alternate costume color scheme that resembles Daisy's color scheme. In those games, Daisy can be seen as a trophy. When this really happened, they would use other characters instead. Zoom The Nickelodeon fans love the remake version of Zoom because their children start watching it on air. All episodes from all seasons were uploaded onto YouTube by the Nickelodeon fans, who had gone to the lengths of the recording them all twice once they are on the air. When their local station, WGBH-TV is located in Boston, Massachusetts, it aired the show in most of their homes in Massachusetts in which they live in. By the time the Nickelodeon fans and their children start watching Zoom, the show aired on its original airdate. The Nickelodeon fans think the Nickelodeon era ran from 1999-2000 and the Disney era ran from 2001-2005. Season 1-2 are the very best seasons of Zoom, so the Nickelodeon fans love the Nickelodeon era because of what the first two seasons of Zoom look like. Toshiyuki Endo thinks that many of the Tiger Troops kids (such as Kenny Yates) appeared in the Nickelodeon era and some of the kids who didn't appear on that show that the Nickelodeon fans made (such as Frances Domond) appeared on the Disney era. So the Nickelodeon era is the most popular generation to air on High School Boyz on Nick in all times.